Secrets
by Mister Sorrel
Summary: Sorrelpaw is in love with a certin ginger shecat... FEMESLASH A bit of a drabble, too.


**A/N: I got challenged by my friend to write a slash, so of course I used my favorite slash pairing!**

Sandstorm. It was the name that haunted her dreams, night after night. It was the name that brought shivers down her spine. It was the name that filled her with glee, but also a feeling of forbiddance. It was the name of her mentor. Sorrelpaw swore Sandstorm was the most amazing cat in the clan. She was an amazing hunter; she was amazingly fast, and an amazing fighter. Everyday there was nothing in the forest that Sorrelpaw looked forward to more then training down at the sandy hollow with Sandstorm. There was just something about everything about her. The way she smoothly walked under her glistening ginger pelt, the way she gracefully pounced on her pray, the way she fought so swiftly. All amazing.

Her green eyes were soft yet piercing. Full of pride every time Sorrelpaw looked into them, full of understanding, full of endurance. Beautiful pools of emerald, brimming with life, always glistening. It didn't matter if it was moonlight or sunlight, always glistening. Her expression was always readable, always soft, always compassionate, and always so Sandstorm. Her personality matched her name, wild and unpredictable, like a sandstorm, but always so tame. Sorrelpaw admitted it; she was in love with her mentor.

She spent most of the night thinking about how to tell her idol how in love with her she was. There were many ways, many words, and many emotions. But there were some bits and pieces that were always there, Sorrelpaw would tell her she loved her, and Sandstorm would be filled with glee and return the words. It was so perfect, and so unrealistic. Sandstorm was in love with Firestar.

Firestar was a tom that everyone loved. He was leader of ThunderClan, and had more adventures then Sorrelpaw could count. Firestar was the definition of heroic. Something that Sandstorm must find very appealing. The stories were passed down, the stories of how Firestar and Sandstorm fell in love. They were mostly all different, reaching from declaring their love while running from a pack of dogs to Firestar whispering "I love you" to Sandstorm while she was notoriously sick with whitecough. Sorrelpaw hated them all. Hated every last one of them.

"Sorrelpaw, I want to show you something that only happens once a moon." A soft, almost angelic, voice filled Sorrelpaw's mind and she looked up to see Sandstorm. Sorrelpaw thought she was dreaming when she nodded yes. Sandstorm purred and padded out to the clearing. It was night, and the night of a gathering, so many of the cats were in their dens asleep. The full moon shone a silvery white light over the camp as she came out to join her love. "Follow me." The ginger she-cat purred softly into Sorrelpaw's ear as she raced out of the camp.

Sorrelpaw had to run her hardest to stay caught up with Sandstorm, but it was all worth it. Sandstorm came to a complete stop when a huge glossy boulder was in front of her. The lovesick calico soon caught up and looked up at the polished boulder in wonder. "Go ahead, climb it." Sandstorm purred again. Sorrelpaw completely trusted her and did what she said. When she reached the top, the sight took her breath away.

She was gazing down at the river, but instead of being colorless like it usually was, it was completely silver, bathed in the moonlight. Her mentor soon joined her at the top of the boulder. The two sat, side by side, purring at the natural wonder in front of them. Sorrelpaw decided this was the time.

"I love you." She mewed, barely more than a whisper. Sandstorm turned her head and looked at her for a long, hard time. Sorrelpaw instantly regretted telling her, until the warrior entwined tails with her. She felt an odd, but pleasant, sensation creep up her spine.

"Sorrelpaw, I adore you more than you could ever know. You're a terrific apprentice, a gorgeous cat, and a fantastic hunter. You're just, simply astonishing. Actually, astonishing would be an understatement. You're breathtaking." Sorrelpaw felt a surge of amazement fill every part of her body. This was exceeding her dreams. She had never felt so, so extraordinary before. "Meet me here, every full moon. Any other time I am your mentor only, is that okay Sorrelpaw?" Sorrelpaw felt her heart sink; only a little bit, and nodded.

"But what about when we are alone? Training? And what about if one of us has to go to a gathering?" She had so many questions, and so little answers. Sandstorm twitched her ear and licked the apprentice between her ears,

"Every question has an answer, Sorrelpaw, but not every cat has the answer. The answers well revel themselves to you in time, but now we should go back to camp." Sorrelpaw nodded reluctantly and followed Sandstorm back to camp. When it was time to go back to their dens, Sandstorm leaned in and purred softly in her ears,

"I love you too." She rushed back to the Warriors' den, and Sorrelpaw felt like she was floating the entire way to the Apprentices' den.


End file.
